


Help Me

by CatHAHA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Genderswap, Lingerie Kink, Oral Sex, Sex, Slightly - Freeform, girl harry, just-woke-up-a-girl!Harry, kissing and stuff, sort of lost of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHAHA/pseuds/CatHAHA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up a girl</p><p>two months later, she's now used to the new body and sorta new frame of mind. Now, she has an itch she can't scratch and that's where Louis comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> i love a bit of wake-up-a-girl tbh so here's me being self indulgent and providing what i want.

Harry had been in a females body for about 2 months before the novelty of flinging his new boobies around had worn off. There was this itch he couldn’t scratch. He realised something was up when he felt something in his lower abdomen when Zayn did that tongue and teeth smirk. He shrugged it off and continued but he noticed it every time the boys did something. Its fucking hard being a girl. Curled up with some ice cream on their night off he got out the laptop and did some harmless googling. He wanted to know what he’d have to do to get himself off. 

Googling that didn’t help just made him more frustrated and horny. There. he admitted to wanting to hump anything that walked in. god I miss my dick he thought to himself. Grunting and groaning he got up slipped one of the shirts on from the floor. It was one of Niall’s many crazy mofo shirts, smelt a bit like him and his heart leapt. “fucksakes” he growled out aloud. “stop swearing” a light voice said happily from behind the door. “whatdya want Lou?” Harry pulled the door open “Didn’t feel like getting smashed outta my brains tonight while you’re hear wallowing about your new vagina” Lou laughed at this but Harry blushed involuntarily because that was exactly what he was doing. He sat back on the bed and frowned at the TV as it muttered on about wireless vacuum cleaners. “move over” lou shoved in and slipped in beside him. 

“Pass the ice cream” Harry obliged and gave him the tub. “s’whats the ice cream over?” Lou asked as he cleaned the spoon. Harry was confused on how to answer that. “just confused” he mumbled “about?” Lou eyed Harry off. He had gotten use to his softer features and his longer eyelashes and his lighter voice but he would never get used how pretty he was. He was pretty before but there was something about him…well her now. “stuff in general, where’d you guys end up?” he asked changing the subject “some club where it smelt like Mexican men and Niall after 3 days of no shower” 

The conversation stayed like that until they started flicking through channels and the found an erotic movie. “can we watch it? pleeaaaaase Harry!? Its for free and Paul won’t get mad about the bill” it wasn't so much the bill it was the fact that title got printed on the bill. “fine” Harry huffed. They left the movie on. it was the typical secretary/boss porno, her blouse openly exposing her firm breasts as she leant over her bosses table. Harry watched Lou as he watched sorta intensely at the screen. He wasn't very interested in it all until it was a shot of the two in a meeting and the boss had his hand up her skirt under the table. Cruelly teasing her over her visibly wet panties and she whimpered, that’s when the all familiar ache settled in Harry. He didn’t want to squirm or even draw attention to himself as the blood ran to his cheeks. He watched on as it flashed to scene where the boss was eating her out. His tongue lapping over her folds softly and then so slowly over her clit before going nose deep into her, Harry so turned on by it all moaned the slightest moan. Lou looked at him and she blushed harder and stomped off to hide in the loo. 

“Haz, c’mon” Lou knocked at the door ten minutes later. “don’t worry about it…you moaned I got half a hard on, it’s all okay” he knocked again. He pressed his ear against the door “it’s okay” then he heard a whimper of embarrassment and pain. “Harry” he said softer more sympathetically. The door knob moved and Harry re-emerged with a grimace on his face. “talk to me” Lou said once he was sat on the bed. “promise you won’t laugh or make a joke” Harry eyed him off. 

“promise” Louis crossed his heart. Harry took a big inhale before closing his eyes. 

“I need your help” he muttered as his cheeks grew pink. 

“how?” lou sat next to him. 

“m’frustrated Lou, being a girls so hard…fucking just being around the four of you is like living with an internal boner and it’s so painful” the words came out like a whine. 

“how…how do y’need my help?” Lou swallowed cautiously.

“can…can you fix it?” Harry’s eyes were wide and pleading, his bottom lip jutting out. 

Louis imagined kissing him every day for the past 3 weeks, ever since he saw Harry get out of the shower in just a towel. Her lips just looked so pink and his skin so white and her hair droopy and curly. 

Louis swallowed again leaning in a little closer “tell me how” 

His hot breath on Harrys lips made the ache burn and Harry whimper “kiss-“ “HI BOYs…wait boy and Harry”   
Both of them snapped their heads at the voice that just ruined it all. “Hi Niall” Harry answered in shock “can you come help me?” Liam poked his head through “Zayn’s so drunk he is having a conversation with the pot plant in the hall way and Niall won’t sit still and I need to throw up” Liam said all really quickly he broke a sweat. Both of them nodded. 

Harry and Lou went to sleep that night alone. Harry was going to light himself on fire at this rate. 

The next three days they didn’t even get five minutes alone they had all this stuff to do now that Harry was a female, just general organising of what not got in the way.   
Louis was transfixed on Harry. The idea of Harry coming underneath him shot right through him and when he found out they got the weekend off he made sure it was gonna happen. 

The other three boys really did take their time deciding what they were gonna do so Lou helped the situation “H and I are gonna watch a sappy chick flick enter at your own risk” he announced in the middle of the conversation. Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and took her to the bedroom. “Louis” Harry breathed as he pushed the girl against the wall. “god, I have been waiting a long time” Louis growled deeply before kissing Harry. He outlined Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue before kissing him dirtily. Louis ran his hands up the shirt he was wearing, he gripped his arse “jump” Harry wrapped his legs around him as he carried them to the bed “tell me how to help you” Lou asked him darkly “do-do something….down there…please Lou” as Harry stuttered all this Lou was working on the hickeys along his neck. He slowly slid his hand down to the front of Harry’s underwear. Rubbing circles achingly slow over her clit. Encouraging little whimpers etched from her throat. (Louis had made a conscious decision to use her because her vagina was very real) “Louis, please” Harry plead. 

“arms up” and with that he slipped harry’s shirt off. Harry felt louis’ hands on him, felt different if he was honest. He felt the intensity of the situation all at once when Lou sucked on one of his nipples. His tongue swirled around it and he knew girls enjoyed it but the feeling was unbelievable. Lou looked up at her, his eyes a dark blue. “Lou, please… ugh” he moaned 

“tell me” harry blushed at his tone because it made him feel something.

“do something...pleasepleaseplease” he muttered before Lou ‘threw’ her on the bed. 

“Do you have any idea how unbelievably attractive it is when you beg?” Lou muttered crawling over Harry’s body and kissing her. His kiss was dirty on purpose lightly sucking on Harry’s tongue made his hips buck ever so slightly. 

“Louis Tomlinson, fucking do something” her growl was worth it, Louis nodded and slipped off the bed to position himself between her legs. Sucking small bruises into her thighs before kissing the fabric “wow harry, you’re ready” Harry daggered him as he chuckled. 

Pulling them off, he went straight to it. Licking the folds teasingly and then her clit. Harry squirmed as he tongued the slick folds, so Lou gripped his hips holding her down. 

“shit” Harry spluttered as Lou picked up the pace. 

He slipped a finger inside “s’it hurt?” he asked “feels weird…good weird” she bucked her hips forwards meeting Lou thrust. He fastens the pace when he realises Harry’s tightening around him. He encourages it but nibbling on her clit. “FUCK SHIT LOUISLOUISLOUS” harry hissed as her body convulsed and his head thrown back the long dark curls now messy around her neck. 

Lou licks his finger looking her straight in the eye, Harry bites her lip. “Fuck” 

Louis crawls up next to her and kissing her neck and chest softly. “You are so beautiful” Louis muttered as his body blanketed Harrys.   
“That… was… incredible” Harry breathed eyes shut. “Tell me more?” Lou asked kissing each breast multiple times. “like fireworks, you’re whole body wants it, aches for it and you’re speeding and when it happens it’s like halting into a brick wall and it sparks through your whole body, jesus, that was great”   
Harry moved to kiss Louis, he could taste himself on his lips and something about that was deeply erotic. “Thank you” he whispered.   
“no thank you…you okay?” Lou hitched an eyebrow. “mmm” Harry hummed curling into his chest. “Whats wrong? Just because you’re a girl now doesn't mean I can’t read ya” he asked lightly. 

“I liked that…I liked that a lot…don’t wan-it t’be a one time thing” she muttered into Louis’s shirt. “doesn’t have to be” lou answered sincerely. Harry looked up, his expression easier to read than a picture book. “Really?” 

“we can do it whenever” Lou kissed her jaw. 

“can we do more?” harry asked as his voice hitched. 

“more?’ he asked teasingly sucking lightly behind her ear. 

“Please?” 

“Tell me more”


	2. i need your assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a little bit harry finds herself a lot more comfortable with her new body.  
> doesn't mean she doesn't need any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way too long. i may have forgotten i am sorry. i havent written in a while so i apologise if its lame.

A couple of well waited months later, they were on break and Harry never turned back. All a tad confused they just dealt with it. Now feeling a little, not a lot more comfortable in her new body, Harry was ready to ask officially for Louis’s assistance. 

A few days before she had planned to ask (it was their third officially day being back at work) she had decided to play dress up. You know when you’re feeling extra confident and pretty. So, she slips on this tight black dress and admires the curves she never had. Slipping it off the black strap of her garter is sticking out her drawer. She shrugs pulling it out and finding the rest of it. Lou had made her buy this out of pure excitement when she finally got to style a girl. Slipping of her shitty t-shirt bra and grandma knickers, she slipped on the black lacy bra, the tiny little black thong, lace black garter and the thigh high lacy trimmed stockings. The whole look, she stared in the mirror and pushed her boobs up and down, pinching the little bit of chub hanging on her side. She slipped into her only heels and looked at her bum side on. Pinching it, prodding it and tensing it. The usual. She strutted along watching her look in the mirror. Her hair longer and with less curl and more frizz teased her, ruining her pornstar-esque look. She pouted, re-applied her makeup (her knowledge of mascara and lipstick broadened thanks again to Lou) and fixed her hair. This was a learning curve for her. She was dressing like old harry and to see herself in a full lingerie set was definitely improvement. 

She took one polaroid photo of herself laying down, rather raunchy. She smiled and slipped into her wallet and continued to strut around till she was bored.  
The next day her and the other boys were out for coffee. It was weird in the beginning being a girl, that’s why she dressed like her old self so it didn’t feel like a big change. Zayn and Louis were sitting down while Niall and Liam and herself ordered. “gotten used to it yet?” Li asked casually. “hmm, I guess yeah…don’t think its gonna reverse anytime soon” he nodded and they look to Niall who was gesturing for someone to pay. “just use your card” Liam tutted sussing his pants for his wallet. “they charge you for using your card under 10£, I ain't standing for that” he shook his head. “well I cannot find my wallet nor my phone and now I am worried because Lou and Zayn look suss” he wonders over to the table. “I guess I am getting it then” Harry shrugs and slips out her wallet. she finds some notes and pays for them. In a quick movement Niall’s holding his wallet and slipping out the photo. “holy shit Harry, looking good” he mutters stunned. Harry’s cheeks burn and she snatches it back. “wow, you wouldn't know that’s how you looked under all your boys clothes” Niall thought out aloud. “when I was a boy I didn’t flaunt that I had a dick why would I flaunt that I have tits? What because your all boys?” Niall steps back and laughs softly. “you got that time of the month?” the minute her hand met his cheek she regrated it. Either way boy or girl she hated that comment. “what the fuck was that?” Niall looked sorta pissed off. “don’t ever use that line on me again because if I happen to be bleeding out of my new genitals I am going to bleed all over you” she says with squint sitting back down in between Zayn and Liam. 

The rest of the day goes normally and Niall eventually apologised. Harry gets up to go toilet, finally mastering peeing sitting down.  
“Harry dropped something” Liam picks it up and glances at it. “what”  
“is that H?” Zayn takes a quick glance. Louis is staring at the picture that Niall is now explaining is in fact Harry. He sort of snatches it and studies it. Harrys laying on her bed in nothing but lingerie and all you can see is her smile and her breasts and its beautiful and Louis is choking now and slipping it into his pocket. The boys don’t say another word.  
A month later and they have a thing in America. Harry never got around to talking to Louis, slipped her mind. Late one night around 12:30pm she’s in the hotel room rolling around half dressed because it’s very warm and jetlag. Wide awake she gets up and slips in the lingerie. Watching herself in the hotel mirror was weirdly arousing. She trotted around dancing to undressed by Kim Cesarion she entertained herself. “Harry turn the music downnnn- holy shit” Louis stood there in just his sweatpants and a very shocked face.  
“holy shit Lou, you fucking scared me” harry exclaims deep breathing.  
“why are you dressed like that?” Lou asked unevenly. 

“is…is there something wrong with it?” Harry suddenly sounded hurt and little self-conscious. She sat on the bed hiding herself under the grey sheet. 

Louis shook his head walking closer to her “no, no fucking way…this is beautiful… you’re beautiful” 

“Lou, you’re rambling” she stands up now only inches apart. 

“kinda happy you walked in…I need your assistance” 

**********

“with ah…what?” Louis suddenly sounded nervous. Harry stood closer pressing her partially clothed body to his, slowly taking his hand and placing it on the front of panties. “need some help…very horny” she whisper into his ear. Slowly placing kisses down his neck trailing her hands down to his hips and she licked a stripe up his neck and then sucking a small bruise. “fuck Harry”  
Louis gripped her hips and moving his head so she’d kiss him. It was soft at first and eventually growing harsher. Lots of tongue all very messy, very urgent, he took her so she was the one who hit the bed first. Climbing over her and kissing down her barely covered body. A vine of varying love bite placed from the top of her neck to just above her bellybutton. Squirming he undoes her bra and her breasts spill out quickly. “please quicker” her small voices pleas. “sure baby”  
He sucks her nipples quickly just to see them perk up and then he slips just her panties off. “for the love of God babe, we are leaving the rest on” Louis mutters quickly as he slips his sweatpants off.  
He watches Harry eye his cock off. A slight hunger plagued her face. “can I ?” she asks softly. “if you’d like babe” Louis shrugs. He isn’t going to turn down a fucking blow job from the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. 

********

“tell me if its okay” Harry asks as she gets comfy between his legs. Louis nods as he props himself up on some pillows to watch. He watches her inhale and edge forward, Harry always had perfect lips and as they wrapped around his cock it was sin. Harry clearly remembered what blow jobs felt like as she licked the underside and taking it whole. He was edging closer and he really didn't want to come yet so, he pulled her up and kissed her.  
He didn't care that her mouth was just on his dick. She laid out for him, he crawled over her again lining up with her pussy glistening slightly in the well positioned lamp light. The light sheen of anticipation made her tattoos glow. He slipped inside her slowly. He watched her face closely, she grimaced slightly and as he slowly picked up pace her face relaxed. 

“does it hurt?” Louis whispered to her. “a little…I practised” she panted her answer. 

“how?” 

“watched some porn and used my fingers”

“do I match your fingers?” 

“shut up”

He laughed and slammed inside her quickly. The noises she made got louder and louder and by now it was sure that the others knew what was going on. He felt her tighten around him, so he slipped his thumb over her clit “louis….fuck” she bit into his shoulder as she came around him, muffling only slightly the scream he elicited out of her mouth. He pulled out quickly. “can i?” he guestures to her stomach and she nods panting.  
He comes in muffled grunts stringing ribbons of white all over her stomach and some on her breasts. He lays down into her side kissing her neck. 

“Thank you” she whispered after cleaning herself up with her dirty shirt. 

“no babe, thank you” 

She kissed his lips softly and smiled. 

“I like like doing that and I think I like like you” she whispered softly. 

“good because same babe” Louis’s arms wrapped tighter around her small frame. She giggles. 

“good, because I am gonna need your assistance…a lot more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading bless your heart

**Author's Note:**

> love me please


End file.
